The Day the Sailor Scouts went Weird
by Kmoney
Summary: Rated R'cause of Amara and bad words. So here goes. Amy loses her computer, Trista misplaces her Garnet rod. Things then happen and the other scouts excluding Trista, Amy, and Rini are all a little wacko now.
1. Rini's point of view

Rini walks into a room with one chair in the middle of it with a light only lighting that spot in the room. She sits down and looks at the three other people in the room.  
"Can you tell us what happen?" Ask one of the people.  
"Yeah. I can, but its a long story." Rini replied.  
"We'll listen." Said the second.  
"Okay it all started when we were all at the temple the other day......"  
  
*Flash. The temple the other day.*  
Rini's voice: We were having our usual hang out and chating and study and doing all the other things we do on a usual day. Which means Serena and Raye were fighting.....  
  
"Shut-up!" "You shut-up!" "You!" "YOU!" "YOU!" "Why don't you both shut-up!?" Amy yelled  
  
Rini's voice: That's when everything went weird. Amy told them to shut-up. This was the start of it all.  
  
"Wow!" Mina yelled, "Amy told them to shut-up."  
"Yeah well if you don't shut-up too I'll come over there." Amy threaten.  
Mina yelped and ducked down low.  
"What's wrong Amy?" Lita asked.  
Amy sighed and said, "I've lost something."  
Everyone the room gasped.  
"Why are you gasping?"  
"Just to make it more dramatic." Mina answered and ducked down again when she recieved a glare from Amy.  
"What did you lose?" Serena asked.  
  
Rini: The item she lost was most important to us all. For it was....  
  
"My Mercury computer."  
We all gasped once again.  
"Okay I'm not mad at you for gasping now. Good reason."  
"Where'd you have last?" "It disappeared from my room. I sat it on my desk last night and when I woke up, it was gone. I looked everywhere. Asked my mom. Nothing. No trace, no sign, no nothing." She sighed, "If that gets in the wrong hands and they learn how to use it. Who knows what they might do with it."  
"Take over the world." Raye said.  
"They might." Amy replied.  
  
Rini: Amy losing her computer is one thing, but what happen next was a whole 'nother.  
  
Trista burst threw the doors breathing hard.  
"What's wrong, Trista?" Raye asked walking up the her.  
"I.....lost.....my.....garnet....rod!" We all gasped.  
"Yes...I can't breath...either." She said. She sucked in a lungfull of air and exhaled, "That's better." "How'd it happen?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know. I put it in my closet before I went to bed and when I woke up it was missing. I've looked everwhere. No trace,....."  
"No sign...." Mina cut in.  
"No nothing." Serena finished.  
"Yeah...how'd you know?"  
I pointed at Amy, "Amy lost her Mercury computer this morning too." "Oh wow Amy. I'm sorry." Trista said, "Ya know what could happen if the wrong hands get onto my garnet rod?" "The world my go into a time laps and we might end up meeting cuter guys?" Mina guess. This comment made Amy to give her another glare and she ducked lower than before.  
"No." Trista answered with annoyance.  
"We'll have the power to build houses on the moon?" Serena guessed.  
"Nooooooo." Trista answered with more annoyanced than before.  
"Fire will rule the world?" Raye exclaimed standing up.  
We all stared at her a tad bit scared and she sat down smiling.  
"Nevermind what I just said."  
"Right. I'll do that." Trista replied, "Anyways...if it gets into the wrong hand and learn what its for who knows what they might do." "De ja vous." Lita said.  
"What?" "Oh nothing. I just had de ja vous."  
"Oh okay then." Rini: The next thing freaked us all out.  
  
"Lita are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah....sure..."   
  
Rini: Lita's left eye wouldn't stop twitching. Pretty soon her whole body was twicting and then she what she did next was even weirder.  
  
"Boy I have the sudden urge to go cook!" Lita exclaimed, "I think I'll go cook because I have the urge to cook. Why do I have this ugre? I do not know, but I will listen to the urge to cook and go cook."  
This was followed by a long silence.   
"Lita, you okay?" Serena asked.  
"Why of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I just have the urge to cook. That means that I really want to cook right now. And I think I should. Goodbye all." Lita zoomed out the house leaving very blank expression by us all.  
  
Rini: If things could get any stranger they did right after that.   
  
Mina jumped on table and screamed while pointing outside. We all jumped on alert and looked to see nothing.  
"What is it Mina?" I asked. "Holy jumping galore!" She exclaimed, "Don't ja hear it?"  
We all shook our head.  
"You don't hear all those people screaming!? God you people are deaf." "I don't hear all those people screaming. And why'd you point outside?" Raye asked.  
"I must go save them all!" Mina shouted and ran out of Raye's room.  
"She could have just went that way." Raye pointed at the door leading outside.  
Mina burst back into the room wearing the outfit of supergirl. (A mini-skirt and white shirt that reads 'S' with red cape.)  
"Why the hell are you wearing that?" Amy demanded.  
"You must keep my idenity a secret and must tell no one that I, average looking teenage girl Mina Aino, is really Supergirl!"   
Rini: Is that weird or what?  
Nodds from guys in the room.  
  
"Mina what the hell is wrong with you?" Trista asked.  
"Shhhh. I am Supergirl right now."  
"Okay Supergirl...what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I must go!" Mina annouced in a superman kinda way, She ran outside and pointed her arms skyward, "Up, up, and away." Nothing happen, "I said up up and away." Still nothing, "Dammit. Oh well." She jumped onto a roof instead and ran to the scene of the problem.  
  
"Did anyone, but me think that was weird?" Raye asked.  
We all raised our hand.  
  
Rini: Things haven't even begun to get weird. Well actually they have, but I mean this was just scary what happened next....  
"Hi everyone!" A fimailar voice said.  
Without turning around to look at the door leading to the hall we all said.  
"Hi Hotaru!" "Isn't it just a wonderful day?" She asked. Trista and Amy turned to explain what happen when they froze and couldn't speak. We all turned when we saw their shocked faces. We all gasped. Hotaru was wearing a yellow sun dress with little pink flowers everywhere. In her hand she had a basket full of flowers.  
"Eh!" I yelled, "Hotaru, why are you wearing that?" She smiled and turned around in circles which freaked us all out and giggled as she stopped, "Isn't it just the cutest thing in the world?"  
We all eyed someone else in the room then looked back at her.  
"Yes its lovely, but why are YOU wearing it?" Serena asked.  
"I just couldn't resist it." "Oh okay. So you liked it." "Oh yes. It most lovely. Who wants to go to the lake with me and feed the ducks then after that we can go help the elderly and maybe after that we can give some of our belonging away and then go to a concert. Doesn't that just sound fun?"   
  
Rini: Okay what she said wasn't all that weird except the concert thing. Hotaur's always wanted to be a doctor, but the way she said it scared the hell out of us. It was valley girl with a hint of country in it. That's the only way to descripe it. Anyways....we got over our shock and....  
  
"Okay so you want to do some good deeds and then go to a concert?" Raye clearfied.  
"Why that would be right?"  
Raye shuddered, "Stop talking like that."  
"Oh like what?"  
"Nevermind."  
  
Rini: Lita going cooking crazy, then Mina thinking she's supergirl makes you wonder, then Hotaru acting prissy, valley type giver, makes you creeped out. What happen to Raye makes you distrubed.  
  
There was a big crash and we all jumped to see a UFO above us. There was a light and then four little red men all landed.  
"Hello." They said in a really squakey, but cute voice, "We come in peeeeeeeeeaccee." "They've come to kill us all!" Raye yelled, "No I'm kidding."  
"Would you like to come back with us to our planet?" "What does your planet look like?" Amy asked.  
"It has fire everywhere."  
"Really?" Raye asked, "Cool!" "Fire of all types of colors and sizes. Its fireworld." Explained the second.  
"So who wants to-" "ME!" Raye exclaimed shooting her hand in the air, "I want to. Me me me me me." She then began to jump up and down, "Pick me. Pick me!" "Oh this is touffy." "I can use fire! I know how to handle it! Come on pick me!" Raye whined. "Okay you can come." Raye ran over and stood next the one of the little red men.  
"Bye!" She waved as they disappeared and the UFO took off.  
  
Rini: And she says she's not a pyro. I think not.   
"Right..." Trista noted, "Are any of us still sane?" Serena blinked at something outside and then rubbed her eyes. She stood up and walked outside then ran off screaming hysitcally, "Killer Carrots!" She screamed running around in circles.  
Rini: You've never seen everything 'till you've seen someone yelling killer carrots. I personally thought Serena flipped her lid. I mean killer carrots? Come on. There was nothing there. The girl was seeing things.  
  
"Keep then away!" She screamed as she backed into a tree trunk.. "Stop don't go near my love!" A male voice yelled, "Whatever it is that is harming her."  
We all looked up into a tree to see Tuxedo Mask standing on one of its branches.  
"What happen to throwing a rose and then saying that?" A very annoyed Michelle asked walking up the steps.  
Tuxedo Mask developed a sweatdrop and smiled sheepishly, "I'm all out of roses." Rini: Tuxedo Mask out of roses is as impossible as Amara being straight.  
  
"What do you mean your out of roses?" Serena asked, "How the hell are you suppose to save me then? Those damn roses are the only thing keeping me alive."  
"I'm all out. I don't know what to do." "You better grow some more." She said and shook her leg. "Its trying to rape me! Get it!" She valuted over nothing and ran down the temple steps screaming about the killer carrots, who were chasing her.  
  
Rini: I think they liked her and weren't trying to hurt her. Hehehe. Then again I think she's crazy too.  
  
"Anyways...what's up Michelle?" Hotaru greeted.  
"Oh ya know what's up my homie." Rini: Weirdness strikes again, but this time it stirkes in twos.  
  
Amara skipped up the stairs with a nice smile on her face. At first we all thought she went crazy and was wearing a dress, but when we took another look we noticed that she wasn't wearing anything period.  
  
Rini: Ewe! Need I say more?  
  
"Amara, why are you naked." "Let me give you the throw down." Michelle begun, "Okay ya see she's tryin' to expose her other side. Ya know that side that tells ya your free to do whatever ya wants to do. Well that's whats she doin' right here toda. Ya get my drift rights?"  
  
Rini: Oh my. Well this is when we noticed the other thing wrong with Michelle. She was wearing baggy jeans, a cap on her head backwards and a shirt that read 'I'm with stupid' with a finger pointing to her right. Which was currently Amara.  
  
"May I ask what in the damn world as gotten into you two?" Trista asked.  
"Read da shirt." Michelle pointed at her shirt, "Explains its all."  
"Oh can you just feel the wind blowing against your body?" Amara asked.  
"Ugh...not really." Amy replied, "For you see I'm not outside nor naked to feel it."  
"Maybe I should go." I said, "I mean Darien is starting to cry and I'm scared. I'll go find Serena."   
  
Rini: I did the only sane thing I could do. I ran out of there before I lost my damn senses too. As I walked down the street I saw Serena run by with the 'killer carrots' on her trail.  
"Oh Serena!" "Can't talk running!" She yelled back.  
"HAVE NO Fear!" A fimliar voice yelled, "Supergirl is here!" Rini: I thought I got away from all the maddness I only got closer to it. I looked up on a roof and saw Mina standing on top of it. Thinking it would the right thing to do I ran into the building and took the evelator as high as possible 'til it wouldn't take me no higher. I then ran up the stairs to the roof where Mina was.  
  
"Mina, your not supergirl." "Shhh. Don't call me that right now. I'm supergirl. Su-per-girl."  
"Yeah I know. 'Supergirl', but your not."  
"I cannot talk right now. I must go save that innocent child from harm." She stood on the ledge, "Up, up and oh shit!"   
  
Rini: Instead of going up she end up going down. I looked over the ledge. The only thing I could do and saw a hand strech out a grab her by the shirt. Lucky, Mina. Yes very lucky Mina.  
  
"Oh hey Mina." Lita greeted. "Supergirl." "Whatever." She replied, "Wants some of this new cake I invented?" "No. You must let go so I may save that innocent child." "Oh okay then. Enjoy your day." "And you enjoy yours."  
Rini: I pity the spirit of Mina right now. She was saved and then was let go. I couldn't bare to see what happen after Lita let go. I move away from the ledge and ran down back to the sidewalk and ran home.  
  
*Flashes back to the room where Rini is with the shadowed figures* "That'll be all. Thank you." The first one said. "Okay." Rini hoped off the chair and walked out the room.  
  
  



	2. Trista's point of view

A?N: You thought it was over, but it ain't. This one and one more to go. The insanity of the scouts insanity continues. Oh the horror! Anyways enjoy.  
  
  
"Bring in the next person." the second said.  
The door opened and Trista walked in the room. She sat down in the chair.  
"Can you tell us what happen at the temple after the little girl left?" "Oh yeah sure. Right when Rini left...."  
*Flashes back to temple the other day*  
  
Trista's voice: I was staring at the site before me. Rini had ran and Amy and myself were freaked beyond belief....Oh Darien was crying by the tree because he ran out of roses.  
  
"I ran out of roses! HOW!?" He wailed.  
"Oh Darien. You can just grow some more." Amy simply said, "There not hard."  
"Ya know." Michelle added, "I mean don't sit there and cry like a little pussy." She then laced her hands together and blinked like a little girl and said in a very high-pitch voice, "Look at me, I'm Darien. I ran out of roses and I'm a little pussy. I'm also sessy."  
Hotaru ran over to Darien and patted him on the back, "Its going to be okay. You don't need to cry. Let's go get you some more." Darien sniffed and looked up at her, "Gee thank you Hotaru."  
"No problem. Anything to help out the needy." They both stood and walked down the temple steps with Hotaru patting Darien on the back.  
  
Trista: Darien crying like a little school girl is scary. Let me tell you its not a pretty site. Oh Rini did meantion that Amara was running around naked? I'm sure she did. Well speaking of the streaker herself.  
  
"Isn't life a wonderful thing? Freedom to do what you want when you want. Oh how I love the power of freedom." Amara stood on a pole and swinged around in circles.  
"Will you please put some clothes on?" I asked.  
"Then I would go back to being part of human nature. I want to be like the animals. Roam naked and free."  
"You go girl!" Michelle cheered.  
  
Trista: Oh ya know how its said that when something as reach its peak it can't go no further. Well that's a load of bull. To make our little day worst. Evil decides to attack.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" A evil voiced echoed.  
  
Trista: It was actually a stupid youma that made of mud.  
  
"Oh wow! Nature has heard my call!" Amara ran to the youma giving it a hug only to be flung back onto the ground.  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" "Pluto Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
Trista: Did Amara transform? No! Why? She thought it was too civilan to save the world wearing clothes.  
  
"Okay monster. I'm mad. That's it!-" Mercury yelled "I really have ta piss." Neptune cut in.  
Mercury glared at her....  
  
Trista: The most evilest glare besides the one she gave Mina earlier that I've ever seen. It only got funnier when she flicked her off. This made me laugh my ass off. Anyways.  
  
"As I was saying. Your going down. In the name of the planet Mercury-" "I will make you unable to see me." Neptune chriped in.  
"Shut-up!" Mercury turned back at the monster, "Like I was saying. In the name of the planet Mercury....I shall...." "Fuck you!" Neptune again interrupted.  
The monster only stood and watch the two.   
  
Trista: Oh could it get any stranger. Yes it can. And it did.   
  
A little black object shaped like a bat landed on the ground.  
"Tuxedo Mask found an alternative besides roses?" I asked.  
"No its is I....." A all too fimilar voice said, "Batgirl!" Trista: It was Mina! Can you belive it? First she thinks she supergirl now batgirl.  
  
The shadows revealed a very bruised and battered Mina with broken arm wearing batgirls outfit.  
"I figured since I found out I couldn't fly then I must be batgirl." "Your not batgirl nor you were supergirl." I yelled.  
She jumped from the spot she was in and landed next to us all, "Stand back you evil creature." The monster looked at her and charged taking itself and Mina into the temple wall.  
  
Trista: That had to hurt. Cause she was KOed.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream." I called out. I released my attack and killed the monster.  
  
Trista: All me baby!  
  
"Oh great!" Amara cheered rolling in the mud of what's left of the monster. She then ran into the trees and came back with leaves covering the important spots of her body.  
Trista: Even though the whole damn world already saw her naked and she just put poison ivy over the important spots of her womanhood.   
  
"Ahhh Robin! Where's Robin!?" Mina screamed as she woke up, "We must find Robin!" She looked at Mercury, "Oh Your alright!" Mercury pointed at Neptune, "Yes I am, but that stupid scout ruined my speech." "I know Robin, I know." Mina said standing up, "Oh my leg."   
  
Trista: My best count was Mina thought she was batman and Mercury was robin and she broke her leg. Anywho. Next thing that happen was actually pretty cool. The aliens came back. They dropped Raye off and left rather fast.  
  
"I wasn't that bad." Raye said smiling.  
"Did you have fun?" Amy asked.  
Raye nodded her head, "Boy you should have saw their faces when I flame sniper that ogre." She then walked off saying something about city hall, fire, cool, yeah.  
  
Trista: Consider Raye lost her sanity I think she was going to set city hall on fire.  
  
"Robin!" Mina yelled running to Amy. Amy smiled and waved at me, "Oh I'll see ya later Trista." She then ran down the temple steps just as Lita ran up them.  
Trista: Must I tell you what she was doing. I will. She had a bunch of animals behind her.  
  
"Aren't animals cute?" Lita exclaimed, "I've got dogs, cats, mice, anything you name it." "I think I have fleas." Amara explained scratching.  
"Pleazzzzzzzzz." Michelle replied waving her thought away, "You got poison ivy all over you." "Eh!" "Oh don't worry my bitch you'll be alright. Just take your naked ass home."  
"Yes my pimp daddy." Amara replied.  
  
Trista: Pimp daddy? Oh my. Did I tell you Mina ran oh I mean hopped after Amy. Well she in case you were wondering. Amara left too. Would you belive me if I told you something else happen? Well something did....  
  
A big blast of flames came from the bottom of the temple steps. Two of Lita's pets, The dog and the chicken were burnt to a crisp and Raye now Sailor Mars was cheering and pointing and grabbing random people and telling them what she just did.   
"Did ja see what I did? I burned them good." Trista: Fried dog and chicken anyone?  
  
Lita turned around with a new filled hatred for the scout of mars.  
"You'll pay, pyro!" She pulled out her transforming wand, "Jupiter Crystal Power!"   
  
Trista: Oh boy now your in for some action.  
  
"Hey everyone I just set city hall on fire, burned up a dog and a chicken and feelin' great." They then heard cop cars in the background. Jupiter was preparing to attack.  
"Jupiter....Thunder....Dragon!" The cop cars pulled up just as Jupiter unleashed her attack. Mars blinked a few times before decided to roll out the way and run away singing.  
  
Trista: What was she singing? Oh I don't know. Something she made up. It went something like this....  
  
"Fire. Fire. Fire. Oh it rules. Fire. Fire. Oh fire! Ain't it cool!?"   
Trista: Oh you ask what did that attack do..? Well.....let's just say a few good men are dead now. Well speaking of Jupiter and that....  
  
"Oh my!" Jupiter ran over to the thing on the ground, "Oh are you alright hampster. I didn't know you were there." She hugged the creature and ran off in the oppsite direction.  
Michelle looked at Me, "This shit is...boring! I'm outty like an outer." She walked off down the steps kicked something and walked off on home.  
  
Trista: She kicked it because she felt like it if you wanted to know. I guess I was okay after that. I walked down those steps too, but I feared the worst for the city of Tokyo while the Sailor Scouts were out of their damn minds. Raye setting fires to anything that burns, Mina thinking she's heroes from america, Serena seeing carrots, Lita transformed and running a hampster to the vet, Hotaru and Darien were well bonding, Amara was naked and Michelle did whatever she felt was right.   
  
*Flashes back to room* "I only hope you can help." Trista said.  
"Don't worry ma'am." The third figure said, "We hope we can help too." "You may go."  
Trista got up and walked out the room leaving the three figures alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Amy's point of view

"Send in the next one." Said the first figure.  
Amy walked in and sat down.  
"Tell us what happen after you left the temple." The third figure said.  
"Ugh...okay. Well I ran away due to the lack of sanity the area had and....." *Flashes back to other day*  
  
"Robin!" Mina yelled, "We have to stop the joker." "Mina go away! I'm not Robin and your not Batman!" I yelled  
Mina suddenly stopped for a second and shook her head. She closed her eyes and opened them again, "Who you calling Batman? I'm Wonder Woman!" She put her hands on her hips and stood proud.  
  
Amy: As proud as a insane girl can get. Oh you want to know what made my day. This did! "Venus Crystal Power!" Mina yelled.  
  
Amy: Transforming. She transformed in the middle of the street. Bloody idiot!  
  
A few cars crashed and people walked into other people or poles all were staring at Mina or Sailor Venus.  
"Oh its just an optical illusion." I explained, "Continue what you were doing!" Venus then brought out her love chain and tied a loop in it. She then began to swing it in the air. She tossed it and tied a random guy up, "You are tied in Wonder Woman's golden lasso of truth. Tell the truth now!"  
The guy looked at Venus and smiled very scared like.  
Amy: Just like me. I sure was scared.  
  
"I cheated on my wife once! That's it!" He answered, "Let go! This thing is starting to hurt!"  
  
Amy: I left leaving Mina or Venus to her work. I really didn't care. I continued on home when I saw Serena in a tree. I would have said hi, but well ya know she was yelling at the killer carrots below on the ground, so I left her to what she was doing. Then I relized I had to go to mall to get something. This probably was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I walked into the mall and of course I saw it full. This what made this normal trip not so normal....  
  
"Alright everyone this is a hold up!" A familiar voice yelled.  
  
Amy: Why was Michelle or Sailor Neptune holding the damn mall up?  
  
"Get down on the ground or feel lots of water and pain!" She yelled.  
Everyone did so and one person. One person I knew stood up.  
  
Amy: Hotaru. Semi-normal and semi-crazy.  
  
"How dare you? We are suppose to protect these people not hurt them. We defend them not steal from them! How could you!" Neptune looked very annoyed, "And do we get any money for this?" Hotaru sat there for a few seconds, "Ya know what? Your right hold on. I'll be back" She ran off.  
  
Amy: Of course we know what she was going to do. Something she shouldn't be doing, but she was doing it anyways. Oh did I tell you Darien was there?  
  
Neptune walked over to Darien, who was on the ground crying his eyes out. His nose was running and he looked like a five year old child that just got in trouble.  
"Hey sessy!" "Don't hurt me!" He cried, "I don't have any roses or anything to throw. Please don't hurt me." He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket and curled up in a ball and cried some more.  
"Oh don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt ya." She said and walked off.  
Hotaru or Saturn came back and she smiled and laughed, "Hi I have a really big knife and I want you all to say hi to it. Now say hi Saturn's big knife." Amy: Of course everyone did.  
  
"HI SATURN'S BIG KNIFE!" Everyone yelled.  
  
Amy: The one thing I didn't want to happen. Happened. Michelle saw me.  
  
"Hey what's up!?" "Ugh...hi!" "Wanna help!?" She asked.  
I shook my head, "No I just came to get something." "Well okay suit yourself." "Yeah I'll see ya later." Amy: I started to walk off but didn't get very far. Something else happen.  
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
Amy: It couldn't be Sailor Moon cause she was hiding in her tree, so who was it.  
  
Up on the second floor on the railing stood Sailor Jupiter with a hamster in her arms. "I'm Sailor Jupiter and I want to know where the nearest vet is cause Mr. Hamster here is hurt." When she didn't get an answer she glared at the people, "Tell me or face the wrath of Jupiter!"  
Everyone including Saturn and Neptune pointed east.  
"Around the corner." Said a random person.  
"Oh thanks." She jumped from where she was and ran out the mall.  
  
Amy: Of course she wasn't there to save them. No no. Of course not. She wanted to save her hamster. Well anyways I decided I really didn't care and continue to the store I wanted to go to. Half where there I decided I should help and went back. What I saw was most interesting.  
  
"This is cool! Dance rose boy! Dance!"  
  
Amy: Why was Sailor Mars shooting fireballs at Darien's feet making him dance!?  
  
"Come on dance!" Mars yelled. Amy: Oh Neptune and Saturn were watching Mars do this to poor Darien and the other people were gone.   
  
"I don't want to do this anymore!" Darien cried.  
"Do the moon walk!" Saturn yelled.  
Mars fired another fireball at Darien's feet and he started to moon walk.  
Amy: I had to admit it was pretty funny. I mean it was 'till Mars accidentally missed Darien and set the curtains on fire and that set the plants on fire and everything else caught fire. I would have tried to stop, but ya know fire melts ice. So....  
  
"Michelle stop the fire!" I yelled.  
Michelle looked at me and smiled and turned back to Mars, "Make him crib walk!"  
Mars fired a fireball and Darien started to crib walk.  
"Come crib walk to the bus stop." Mars fired a number of fireballs as her, Saturn and Neptune with Darien, who was crib walking out the mall.   
Amy: Oh I ran out call the fire department and ran away. As I walked home Serena ran up to me. She seemed pretty normal.  
  
"Hi Amy!" "Hi Serena." I said.  
Her smile turned into a frown when she looked at nothing in front of us.  
"They're back!" She screamed and jumped behind me, "Protect me!"  
Amy: Right. I pointed her to the nearest police station.  
  
"Go tell them about your carrot problem!" "Thanks Amy!" She ran off.  
  
Amy: I ran home not brothering help when I saw Mina forcing people to tell her truth. When I saw Lita throwing people out the vet's office. When I passed the bus stop and saw Mars, Neptune, and Saturn making Darien dance, when I saw Amara making out with a monkey when I passed the zoo. I just ran on home.  
  
*Flashes back to room*  
  
"That's it!" The second person said.  
"Yeah." Amy replied.  
"Well thank you." Said the first.  
"We'll have this taken care of." Said the third.  
"Yeah we'll have the garnet rod and your computer back in no time." Said the second.  
"Thank you." Amy said and walked out the room.  
Each figure glance at each other.  
"The Sailor Scouts have really lost it!"  
"And its our job to make things normal again!"  
"Well then let's get to work."  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: Well now I left you wondering. Will Serena stop seeing killer carrots? Will Lita get over her sudden obsessions? Will Michelle ever care and become normal again? Will Hotaru actually hurt someone with her glaive or help a bunch of people? Will Mina stop thinking she's DC heroes? Will Raye get over her fire obsession? Probably not. Will Darien ever get his manhood back? And will Amara put some clothes on again? Find this out and who the shadowed figures are in the next part of the saga.....  
  
The Sailor Scouts are still weird, but this time they're dimension hoppin'  
  
  
  



End file.
